


Eruri+

by levirvin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Doctors & Physicians, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Jealousy, Levi with glasses, M/M, Medical Examination, creepy eren, ill update tags+rating with each chapter, jealous Erwin, possessive Erwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levirvin/pseuds/levirvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eruri ficlets from <a href="http://levirvin.tumblr.com">tumblr.</a></p><p>[Name is because each chapter is "Eruri+(Prompt)". If you have any better ideas, you should definitely tell me.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eruri+Coffeeshop (Jealous!Erwin #1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is in line in front of a creepy asshole. Erwin sees it happening.

The coffee shop is busier than usual. Most days, the line wouldn’t bother Erwin; he has no appointments coming up, no time restraints. But the crowd is most certainly bothering him right now. The line should be out the door, but since it’s raining fairly hard today, everyone has scooted inside, pressing up against each other. This especially bothers Erwin, not because of the line itself — Erwin is actually sitting at one of the few tables while Levi waits to order the drinks — but because of the man currently standing in line behind Levi.

He’s tall and lean, but not uncomfortably skinny. His hair is messy, but it suits his face and accents his big, almond eyes. He’s somewhat shorter than Erwin but still taller than Levi. Just as he’s glaring at the man’s light dusting of freckles across his perfectly sloped nose, he leans over and says something in Levi’s ear, but Erwin’s too far away to hear it. Surprisingly enough, Levi actually chuckles and says something back. Levi never ever chuckles at Erwin’s own jokes unless they’re either incredibly good or incredibly bad, but from the look on their faces, this joke wasn’t bad.

Erwin told himself that he was getting worked up over nothing. A bright glint drew his eyes to his white-gold wedding band, and then to Levi’s matching one on a hand that was currently being grabbed by the handsome stranger asshole.

Erwin’s blood began to boil. Levi shook off the hand, however, and sent a glare and a few most-likely harsh words in the direction of the man behind him. Erwin tried to force himself to calm down, but his eyes widened and teeth clenched when he saw the man’s hands snake around Levi’s waist. He struggled against the hold (subtly though, since they were in a crowded public place), and though Levi is very strong for his size, he was still just too small to get out of it (a fact Erwin often exploited in bed).

Erwin stood, giving up the only table left in the shop, and walked steadily towards the man. He got there in time to hear Levi growl, “Get your fucking hands off me, dickhead, before I cut them off—” but he stopped talking when Erwin grabbed the stranger’s collar and dragged him outside, leaving Levi in the line.

The man actually looked a lot different up close. His eyes were honestly stunning, bright blues and greens intertwining in his iris, however they couldn’t make up for the rest of his face, which still held a large amount of baby fat and bulbous teenage acne on his cheeks.

“Get out of here, kid. If I or Levi ever see you again, you can say goodbye to your fucking hands.”

The kid ran off and around the corner, but not without tripping over his own feet and scrambling to stand back up. As he watched him make his undignified retreat, Levi appeared at his side with an iced green tea for Erwin and a hot black tea for himself. He handed Erwin his drink and took a tentative sip of his own, testing its temperature.

Erwin put an arm around him and said, “Are you okay? I saw that guy touch you.”

“Oh, nah, I’m fine,” Levi said, blowing into his cup. After a few moments, he added, “I could have handled it, you know.”

“I couldn’t stand watching you get harassed like that. I had to step in. You understand that.”

“Oh, no, I get it. It’s fine. I just wanted to make sure you know I totally could have taken him in a fight.”

Erwin chuckled and tightened his arm around his shoulders. “Don’t worry, love. I know.” With that, they turned and walked back towards the park. “I know.”


	2. Eruri+Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets glasses. Erwin thinks he's cute.

“I don’t fucking want them.”

“Levi, you can hardly see without them.”

“Are you kidding me? I can see just fine.”

The truth is, he can’t see just fine. Levi had known about the sight problem a long time ago but never payed it any mind. Erwin had finally noticed the issue a year ago when Levi was a sophomore. They were in the same English class, and he noticed Levi squinting when he tried to read the board. It could have easily been remedied if he had just sacrificed his quiet seat in the back corner next to Erwin, but either way, Levi still had vision problems, and Erwin made it his mission to force him to get glasses.

That’s how they ended up there, at an eyeglass store with Erwin making Levi try on every single pair of men’s glasses they had. At this point, Levi had on a pair of much too large, blue, cat-eye bifocals.

“These aren’t even the right kind, Erwin. I’m not sixty-five.”

“But they look so cute on you…”

“Yeah, well, cute isn’t really what I’m going for.”

“Then what are you going for?”

“Nothing. I want nothing.”

“Oh, then what about contacts?” Erwin suggested. “They’re like Invisalign for your eyes.” Levi made a face. “What? My sister got them when she couldn’t find a pair of glasses that fit right. She was scared of touching her eyes too, just like you are, but she got used to it very quickly. Maybe they would work for you?”

“Fuck no. And I’m not afraid. I’m just against putting my fingers anywhere near my eyeballs. I don’t care how clean I get my hands; there are always thousands of bacteria crawling around on us, and if you think I’m risking getting those in my eyes, you have another thing coming, mister.”

Just as Levi finished his speech, a brown haired attendant appeared next to them and practically shouted, “Do you two need any help?”

“No,” Levi shouted back, mocking their volume. Their glasses glinted in the fluorescent overhead lights. They looked more like goggles than glasses in Levi’s opinion. _Judging by those hideous things, they’d be no help even if we asked for it._

“Actually, yes,” Erwin said. “We’re looking for some new glasses for Levi here. What do you think would best suit him?”

The worker thought for a moment before finally saying, “Yes… I think I have just the pair.” They disappeared for a minute and came back with a pair with thick, dark frames, and rather square lenses. Erwin smiled at the prospect of how cute those would be on Levi.

Hanji, as their name-tag said, slipped the glasses over Levi’s ears and sat them snug at the top of the bridge of his nose. And… down they slid. They were so wide that the arms could barely stay behind Levi’s ears. The lenses were so large that his actual eyes sat close to the inside edge of the frames, making him look cross-eyed. They slide down his nose and one arm popped from behind his ear, making them incredibly crooked.

“These are the ones,” Erwin joked.

“Oh! It seems these are much too big for your face. Honestly, I should have thought about that. Your stature is incredibly small.” With that she hurried to the back room to put away the oversized glasses.

_“Incredibly small!” _Erwin teased, and Levi sent an elbow into his ribs but with no force behind it.__

__As Levi lazily gazed across the set of shelves and spinning racks, one pair in particular caught his eye and he walked over to them. They were tortoiseshell patterned and horn-rimmed. Erwin followed him to the shelf, following Levi’s train of thought to the pair of glasses. Erwin picked them up and gently placed them across Levi’s nose and ears._ _

__“Perfect,” Erwin breathed. Levi looked so cute. Even the non-prescription display lenses made Levi’s eyes seem larger, and the dark frames added even more elegant contrast to his light skin. At Erwin’s admission, his cheeks began to darken, but since the frames didn’t reach the bottom of the lenses, Erwin could see his cute little blush. “You like them?”_ _

__“Yeah, they’re fine, I guess,” Levi said, picking at the loose threads on the bottom of his sleeve._ _

__“Alright then. Let’s do it.” They walked over to a sales representative and began the paperwork and reshaping._ _

__And Erwin would never in his life tell him that they were from the women’s section._ _


	3. Eruri+Prostate exam (Jealous!Erwin #2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets a test done. It does not go well. For some.
> 
> (continuation of chapter 1)

The waiting room is pristine, just like the rest of the facility. The receptionists’ uniforms are starched crisply, the white linoleum floors are impeccably shined, and there are several hand sanitizing stations set up in just this half of the room alone. Still, it’s no surprise when Levi opts to use his own pen to sign-in instead of the office’s pen attached to the clipboard. No amount of cleanliness is ever good enough for his spouse. Levi finishes writing his information and trudges over to the seat Erwin had saved for him.

“How are you feeling?” Erwin asks.

“I dunno. I’m okay. I just… don’t wanna do this.”

“Hmmm… strange…”

“What?”

With a cheeky grin, Erwin replies, “It’s just.... that wasn’t what you said when _I_ did it last night.”

Levi hits him.

“Levi Smith,” a voice calls from a doorway that had just opened. It belongs to a pretty young nurse who smiles when the pair stand up. Upon closer inspection, their smile looks absolutely manic, which is incredibly unnerving paired with the strange glint of their glasses. “Let’s go do some tests!” They say, far too giddily, and turn to lead them through the hallways to their exam room.

They all turn the corner and come up to a door. After the nurse opens it and walks in, Erwin points to the sign on the wall; _'Exam Room 69'._

Levi hits him. Again.

"Alrighty," the nurse says as they enter the spotless white room. "Please take a seat and we'll check your vitals!"

With a bit of effort, Levi hops up on the exam bed, settling against the crinkly white paper. The nurse, Hanji, as their ID card says, takes his temperature, pulse, blood pressure, and whatever it is doctors test for when they look in a patient's ears. Levi has no clue.

"Everything looks good!" The nurse says. "Now, do you understand the test we're gonna be doing today?"

Levi's cheeks color a bit. "Yeah..." he mumbles, face downturned.

"Okie dokie! Go ahead and disrobe. You can put on this gown afterwards," Hanji tosses him a plastic package. "Left open in the back, please! The doctor will be in in a few minutes. I'll see you guys soon!" With that, they grab their clipboard and shut the door.

Levi hops down, somehow without ripping the paper, and starts to undress. Erwin stands and steps over to him, a solid, looming presence at Levi’s back. Erwin’s lightly calloused hands reach around him and grip the hem of his shirt as he gently lifts it up, fingertips grazing the soft skin of Levi’s belly. Levi raises his arms just enough that Erwin can take it all the way off, and then undoes his pants button. He shucks them down to his thighs and sits in one of the chairs, stretching his legs out so Erwin can pull his sinfully tight jeans all the way off.

Erwin picks up the little package Hanji had given them and opens it. He takes out a creased square of blue papery material and unfolds it. Once he figures out what the hell he’s looking at, he gestures for Levi to stick his arms straight out so that Erwin can slip the arm-holes over them. He does, and Levi stands up and straightens it out, but has trouble keeping it from slipping off his shoulders. This one-size-fits-all medical issue gown was obviously intended for someone much more… well, average sized. As surprising as it may be, Erwin never really thinks about how little his lover is. In the bedroom, it’s very apparent that Erwin has the physical upper hand, but even then, and in the rest of their lives, he sees Levi as an equal in every way. But looking at him now, in the too-big gown, with an adorable little pout and light blush on his face, Erwin really understands just how small Levi is.

But his size isn’t the only thing that makes him seem like a child; he’s also very stubborn.

“Okay, why don’t you sit on the bed again and we’ll wait for the doctor?”

“I don’t wanna.”

Erwin laughs. “Levi, you have to sit on the exam table. It’s what you’re supposed to do.”

“It’s embarrassing, though. This is already undignified enough. At least let me sit in a goddamn chair.”

Erwin flicks an eyebrow and then chuckles. “Fine, fine.”

There are two quick knocks at the door before it opens, and a young man walks in, nose buried in his clipboard.

“Alright, Mr Smith,” the doctor starts, turning and kicking the door closed. “You’re here for a—” the doctor turns back around and glances up at them, then does a double-take. “...prostate exam…”

“Oh, this is fucking great.”

“Levi…” Erwin half-scolds, warning him not to be rude.

“No, this is fucking fantastic. Not only is a stranger sticking his finger up my ass, but this stranger previously groped me in a public place.”

“I wouldn’t say grope—”

“Yeah, yeah. Can it, doc.”

Erwin takes a breath and calms himself, then says, “Is there any other doctor who can administer this test?”

“No, not any that are available… We could reschedule, if that—”

“No, it’s fine. I’ve spent a week psyching myself up for this. Just get it over with.”

Erwin still isn’t sure this is the best idea, but he trusts Levi to know what he’s comfortable with. And apparently having a pervert’s finger up his ass is within that zone.

“We should go ahead and start the exam now,” Dr Jaeger says. “Levi, if you please, just bend over the edge of the exam table.” He turns around to get a pair of gloves.

Levi tries to bend over the edge but because of his height, his hips aren’t quite high enough. Eren turns back around and sees him struggling and says, “Oh, I apologize. I didn’t really notice how small you are. You can just kneel on the table instead. Hands and knees will be easiest.”

Levi does just that, and Eren walks over behind him. Erwin is seated facing them in profile, so he is a witness to all of this; that is to say, a he sees _everything._

He sees how Levi’s ass is directly in front of Eren. He sees Eren staring at it unprofessionally as he lubes up his gloved fingers. He sees how Levi tenses and then forces himself to relax, toes curling and uncurling every few seconds.

“Okay, Mr Smith. It’s gonna be a little bit cold in 3, 2, 1.” Eren pushes two fingers in right off the bat. 

Levi lets out a small cry of pain. Erwin’s eyes widen and concern is evident on his face. “Woops,” Dr Jaeger says calmly, pulling out and applying more lube. He tries to put both fingers back in, and again, Levi cries out, though quieter this time. “Hmm…” Eren muses.

“Well, your fingers are kind of big…” Levi offers.

“Oh, that must be it. For a person of your size, two fingers is a stretch, you’re right.” This time, Eren presses in just one finger, but it’s still a squeeze. Levi shifts his weight uncomfortably, but Eren grabs his hips with his free hand. “Stay still please, Mr Smith.”

Eren’s finger moved slowly but persistently, the doctor intent on finding Levi’s prostate— “Ah! Uhhh, _ahem.” __Found it. > He hooks his finger slowly back and forth over the soft lump of nerves, taking secret pleasure in Levi’s barely concealed gasps.___

___Erwin is angry, to say the least. Seeing his lover practically finger-fucked by a pervert is enough to make him redden. The whole time, his fists were clenching so tight that his joints had begun to hurt._ _ _

___The doctor starts pumping his finger in and out of Levi, but Erwin rationalizes it, thinking that he’s still just be examining the prostate. So he stays silent and lets the exam continue._ _ _

___That is, until Levi lets out a weak, “Ow, stop…” and Eren continues penetrating him, seemingly ignoring Levi’s words._ _ _

___Erwin stands and says, barely hiding his anger, “I think you’ve got all the information you need, don’t you, doctor?”_ _ _

___Eren seems to suddenly become aware of where he is and what he’s doing, but doesn’t look regretful. He slowly pulls his finger out of Levi, the latter wincing at the mild tug on his insides._ _ _

___After a moment of awkward silence, Eren starts to explain something or other. “So, um, what I just did was… an exam where I… um... “_ _ _

___“Thank you doctor,” Erwin says, glaring._ _ _

___With that, Eren is out the door in the blink of an eye, yelling a rushed, “Have a great day!”_ _ _

___Levi is still on his hands and knees. Erwin sits next to him on the exam table and gathers him into his arms. He holds his tiny, barely-clothed form tight to his chest. Just then, the nurse opened the door, closing it again almost immediately when Erwin growled, _“Out.”__ _ _

___Erwin turned all of his attention to Levi. “Shhh, it’s okay.”_ _ _

___“No, I’m fine.”_ _ _

___“Then you don’t need me to hold me, do you?”_ _ _

___“Well, no, this is fine. You can… keep doing this, I guess… if you want...”_ _ _

___Erwin chuckles and grins. “Okie dokie, Levi.”_ _ _


	4. Eruri+Sign-Twirling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi got a job as a sign-twirler. Everything goes wrong. Erwin helps out.
> 
> Based on [this post](http://levirvin.tumblr.com/post/130177998196/dairyqueenofficial-crybbbb-me-af-imagine).

Levi finally got a job. Yeah, sure, money was tight but this— _this_ —was a whole new low. His new job was as a sign-twirler. And it wasn’t a dignified sign-twirler job, either (not that a sign-twirler job has much dignity to begin with, but this had even less). It was a costume. And it wasn’t just a mascot, or even a pseudo-furry suit. No. It was a smiley face.

It was black leggings and a giant yellow circle with some felt eyes and a mouth and a hard foam back. It measured about 4 feet in diameter. Levi was only 5’3. When the “costume-from-Hell” was on, it came down to about mid-calf. His legs were much shorter than those of whomever the smiley face was modeled for. Someone freakishly tall, apparently. And to make matters worse, since it was 4 feet in diameter, only his forearms could reach out of it. Thankfully it was a pretty wide sign, so he was still easily able to hold it.

His post was at an intersection closest to the store (some auto-repair shop. Why their costume was a smiley face, Levi will never know). There was a lot of traffic out that day, since it was a Saturday at 2PM. The sky was blue, and there were a few fluffy white clouds, and no rain coming. It was, for all intents and purposes, a nice day.

But it was summer.

And for Levi, this perfect California day was miserable.

And it only got worse.

With the sun beating down, the throbbing headache in his temples, and sweat pouring down his back, he was sure there were vultures circling above him. Every part of him was damp, including his hands; the same hands which were trying to hold a glossy cardboard sign; the same glossy cardboard sign as the one with creators who had neglected to add handles on the back.

And out of his grip it fell.

Levi bent his knees and tried to squat, but the weight of the foam on the back of the smiley face knocked him off balance. He jerked around, trying to sit up or at least get onto his stomach, but the foam was too hard and the face was too long. Just like his, as he realized with a sinking feeling that this is how he would die; flailing about on cement, and melting inside a rather ironic happy face, while strangers at red lights watched and snapchatted him.

He didn’t want to be snapchatted like this.

Levi gave one last jerk before tiring and resigning himself to his sweaty, yellow fate. 

A shadow fell over his eye holes. He looked up at the blue sky, thinking it was probably a vulture ready for its meal. “Come and get me, vulture. You can eat me now. I’m dead.”

“Then how come you’re talking?” A deep voice said. Levi could hear his smile.

“Is that you, God?”

“Nope. I’m Erwin, from the law office down the street. Do you wanna get up or are you sleeping?”

“I forgot to get Life-alert. I can never get up again.” He raised his arms and let them drop again dramatically with a sigh.

Erwin chuckled and said, “Alright, come on.” He walked around to the other side and stood by Levi’s legs. Erwin bent down and grabbed Levi’s wrists and pulled him up until he could quickly switch his hands to the sides of the smiley face, and lift him to his feet from there. “What’s your name?”

“Levi,” he replied, dusting himself off. Or trying to. He still couldn’t reach anything. “Stupid thing,” he muttered to himself.

There was a beat of silence and then Erwin said, “You know, it’s kind of creepy talking to you when I can’t see your face.”

“What do you mean you can’t see my face? It’s huge.” Levi gestured to the felt on his costume. Erwin laughed again.

“So do you need anything else, Levi?”

“Um, could you pick my sign up for me?”

“Oh, sure.” Erwin left his plane of vision and, after a several moments, returned and placed the sign in Levi’s hands.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah, of course. See you later, Levi.”

“Sure.” Erwin walked away. On the edge of his vision, Levi noticed something on the back of the sign. He craned his neck to see out of the eyeholes. It was a phone number. If he hadn’t already been red from the heat, he would have blushed.

He even started to think that maybe this day wasn’t so bad after all.

But then he dropped his sign again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr at [levirvin](http://levirvin.tumblr.com)!


End file.
